Espejos de nuestros padres
by mutemuia
Summary: Todo padre fue antes hijo, toda madre fue antes una hija.


**_DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: _**Skip Beat! _no es mío. Estas letras que vas a leer, sí._

**_NOTA: _**_Esto se quedó incompleto en un cajón para el Día de las Madres, y obviamente tampoco llegará para el próximo Día del Padre, pero ahí les va igualmente._

* * *

**ESPEJOS DE NUESTROS PADRES**

Cuando crecemos, tomamos la decisión a veces inconsciente de parecernos a nuestros padres, o bien la diametralmente opuesta. Procuramos no repetir sus mismos errores o elegimos llevar sus mismos zapatos y pisar las huellas que dejaron en el camino para nosotros.

A Kuon siempre se le pidió ser como su padre. Pero él no era su padre. Nunca lo fue. Aunque mientras buscaba su propio lugar en el mundo, acabó siendo como él: amable, respetado actor, querido por su público.

Acabó siendo como él, sí, pero _su propio él_.

De sus padres aprendió también que el exceso de afecto ahoga, asfixia, cegándolos a sus defectos como hijo y a la realidad, hasta que la bomba les explotó en la cara y ya fue demasiado tarde para enmendarse, porque Kuon ya estaba roto y había construido muros que los mantenían lejos. Era amor, es cierto, puro y desinteresado, pero no fue sano para ninguno de los tres.

Saena, en cambio, nunca fue una madre afectuosa, ni sabía cómo serlo. Tampoco quería. No obstante, a pesar de todo, le enseñó a Kyoko cómo ser fuerte, cómo sobrevivir en un entorno hostil, plegándose a los vientos y arriando las velas de sus propias aspiraciones y deseos. Tristemente, le enseñó a vivir bajo las expectativas de otros y nunca las propias. Le enseñó cómo camuflarse con el empapelado de la pared y no a luchar por defender sus propios sueños. Es más, Kyoko ni siquiera supo que tenía sueños que cumplir hasta los dieciséis años.

Por eso, cuando nació su primer hijo, Kyoko tuvo que improvisar a marchas forzadas sobre cómo ser una buena madre. Tuvo que encontrar el delicado equilibrio entre el ahogo en afectos de su suegra y la áspera parquedad de su propia madre.

Al final, lo único que puedes hacer es aprender de tus mayores, de lo bueno y de lo malo, del cariño, del afecto o el desafecto, y en el fondo, nunca debes olvidar que ellos son tan solo humanos y que también tomaron decisiones equivocadas, como tú, como yo… Y que alguna vez estuvieron tan perdidos como puedas estarlo tú ahora…

Era un día de comienzos de primavera, en pleno Hanami, y los cerezos lucían plenos de flores de sakura. El parque estaba lleno de familias, con sus mantas extendidas sobre el césped, y los niños correteaban felices entre risas y juegos. Hoy era un día importante para su hijo mayor, porque Kuon le había quitado los ruedines traseros de la bicicleta y hoy correría sobre dos ruedas, como los niños grandes. Él se sentía orgulloso, muy mayor, pero Kyoko solo veía a su pequeño.

Inevitablemente, en cuanto echó a rodar, cayó. La rueda delantera siguió girando, mientras su niño, desmadejado en el suelo, se mordía el labio y luchaba por no llorar.

Ella corrió, por supuesto, dispuesta a consolarlo y a secarle las lágrimas. Pero su pequeño tan solo dijo:

—No, mami. Yo puedo.

Se levantó, con los ojos llenos de fieras lágrimas que obstinadamente no iba a derramar, y se sacudió la tierra del camino de las rodillas con un gesto de dolor que a Kyoko le rompió el corazón. Dio dos pasos, cojeantes pero firmes, hacia su bicicleta. Se agachó para recogerla y volvió a subirse en ella. En el pecho de Kyoko, también hay un algo inasible de orgullo materno.

Porque los hijos tienen que caer y volver a levantarse. Tienen que cometer sus propios errores. No puedes protegerlos de todo, ni debes, porque tienen que equivocarse, y así aprender a volar por sí solos. Y generalmente, en un proceso que puede tomar años, hallan sabiduría en sus heridas y sus cicatrices, las del cuerpo y las del alma, y se hacen más fuertes.

Lo único que puedes hacer es prepararlos para que cuando sucedan, cuando caigan, se pongan en pie, se sacudan el polvo y la sangre de las heridas y echen a andar, siguiendo su propio camino, tropezando o esquivando las piedras que en su caminar encuentren, tomando sus propias decisiones. Les habrás enseñado bien.

Kyoko suspira cuando siente la presencia tranquila de Kuon a su lado y los balbuceos sin sentido de su niña, en brazos de su padre. Ella sonríe cuando sus deditos le rozan la cara, llamando su atención, y ella se voltea y le hace un ruidito ininteligible que le arranca carcajadas a la pequeña. Pero sus ojos vuelven al camino por donde avanza su hijo, pedaleando en precario equilibrio.

—Crece tan rápido… —susurra. Kuon asiente, en silencio.

Y con un suspiro, ambos entrelazan las manos y echan a andar, cuidando a su hijo desde la distancia.

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA: _**_Me imagino esta escena en japonés, al niño diciendo 'Oka-chan', y me derrito toda XD_


End file.
